


My Sir and Master

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Nico, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Slut Nico, D/s, Dom Percy, Dom/sub, Facials, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Punishments, Spanking, Sub Nico, Throat Fucking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico made a mental note to never, ever trust Jason with a promise ever again as he rushed to Percy's cabin at full speed. He wasn't just a little late, oh no, he was almost a entire half hour late to his and Percy's..meeting. His dom was going to be livid. He anxiously approached the son of Poseidon cabin door and barged in without so much as knocking, a insane part of  his mind hoping that Percy was running late too. He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sir and Master

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just the first half to a probably two part smut story

"Hey Nico,"

Nico hummed and turned on his heel to see a shirtless Jason waving at him from the training arena.

"Dude," he called. "Come train with me for a bit!"

"I cant," he called back. "I have to meet Percy in a half hour at his cabin."

"Oh come on," Jason laughed, face bright. "Just ten minutes, you have plenty of time to get back to the cabin!" 

Nico frowned and anxiously glanced at his watch. "I guess," he said. "But I cant be late."

"I wont make you be late. Promise." Jason said, crossing his heart.

"Just ten minutes," Nico repeated, taking his sword off his waist. 

.....

Nico made a mental note to never, ever trust Jason with a promise ever again as he rushed to Percy's cabin at full speed. He wasn't just a little late, oh no, he was almost a entire half hour late to his and Percy's..meeting. His dom was going to be livid. He anxiously approached the son of Poseidon cabin door and barged in without so much as knocking, a insane part of his mind hoping that Percy was running late too. He should have known better.

The cabin was dark, Percy sat on the end of his bed, his legs open and his elbows resting on his knees, his face was eerily blank, but his eyes showed just how angry he was, they were like a storm slowly approaching the shore from the sea, far away but horrifying, slowly creeping in on you until you were completely overwhelmed. 

"Percy I-" he began, wringing his hands together.

"Strip." A cold command.

Nico gulped down the lump in his throat and did as he was told as quickly as possible, not wanting to piss Percy of anymore then he already was. When he was naked as the day he was born he stood in the middle of the room, his head down and waiting for a order.

"Over my lap." Percy said coldly. Nico walked over to the hero, not meeting his eyes and keeping his head down low. Percy removed his elbows from his knees and gestured to his bare lap. Nico crawled over Percy's lap, making sure his ass was in the center of Percy's lap, his head and torso hung over the mans lap, his hands came down palm down to keep himself balanced. Percy rubbed at his small, rounded cheeks.

"Thirty." Was all he said. "For every minute you made me wait. Count them."

Nico's breath hitched. "Ye-Yes Percy." 

"Is that what I like to be called, bitch?" Percy snapped.

"No master." He replied, voice shaking.

"Good boy." One of Percy's fingers slipped in between his cheeks to momentarily rub at his puckered entrance. "I know I'm not stupid," he said calmly. "So I know I left something in here yesterday. Where is it?"

Nico whimpered. "I....I took it out. I couldn't fall asleep with it. I'm so-"

"Did I say you could do that?"

Nico was trembling from head to toe, when he didn't respond Percy set a firm slap on the back of his thighs. "No sir."

"Now you get fifty." Percy said, he started fingering Nico open, the raven whimpered and bucked back into the fingers, only to recieve another whack on the back of his thighs. "I'm very displeased, Nico, very displeased. You've been very, very bad." 

"I know." 

"You were a bad slut weren't you?"

"I-I was." Nico said, fighting tears from the burn on the back of his thighs. But he knew he deserved this, he had displeased Percy, and he craved the punishment and discipline he got when he misbehaved. Not that he liked making Percy angry oh no, but he DID like being put back in his place when he did.

Percy smirked and chuckled, laying another slap on his thighs. "I'll make this a punishment you'll never forget, then you'll always be my good little whore, wont you?"

Nico purred, tilting his ass up towards Percy and nodding his head. His cock was erect and red against Percy's thigh, but the older didn't show it any attention, he even adjusted his hold so it wouldn't get any friction when he was getting spanked. He moaned, wiggling his ass back and forth, desperate for attention.

"Alright," Percy said. "Lets start. If you miss a number, I start over again, understand?"

Nico nodded, one hand came up to grasp at Percy's comforter to something to be anchored too, the other one shock as he tried to keep himself balanced. Percy's hand came down so hard he nearly fell off his lap, he set his jaw and held in a scream at the burn that burst across his skin. "One," he croaked. 

Another hit. "Two," he sobbed, the burn went straight to his trapped cock. he so desperately wanted to rub down on Percy's legs and beg him to use his body, but he knew that would only anger Percy further. Sure, the man loved it when Nico begged for him, but punishment was a punishment, even if he knew it got Nico off to be manhandled like this and hit.

Nico counted all the way up to thirteen, and then stuttered and accidentally said 'fifteen' instead of fourteen. He tried to correct himself but it was too late, Percy's hand had hesitated, noticing his screw up and stayed at his side. 

Percy made a 'tsch' sound. "Start again."

Nico released his hold on the bed sheets and wiped the salty tears of both pleasure and pain from his face. "But-but I-"

"I said," Percy hissed, slapping his ass so hard he nearly fell off his lap. "Start. Again." And laid another firm slap.

"One," he cried, his ass thrusting up, wanting some soothing but his cock wanting more burn. It was horribly confusing, not knowing what he wanted, it made his body ache and his mind go fuzzy. Slap. "Two." Slap. "Three." Slap. "Four." Slap. "Five." 

"So good," Percy purred, the hand that had been holding his hips in place on his lap moved so his fingers could run over his hole. The other hand kept slapping, and he was now only held in place by the two fingers inside of him and how own hand on the floor.

"Six," he wailed. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." he said frantically inbetween his cries and the sharp echo of Percy's assault on his raw ass. When he got to the ten, Percy's hand came down again, but this time to sooth rather then smack, he rubbed at his red and burning cheeks, easing some of the ache in them with his cold hand, which only half his realized it was cool because Percy was using his own spit as a soothing tool. Percy added another finger as he continued to soothe him, and then he was being removed from Percy's lap and being gently placed on the bed.

"Stay," Percy commanded, Nico stayed, even though he wanted to roll onto his back so he could try to cool the burn with the coldness of Percy's sheets, however the friction his cock was getting against the mattress was more to his liking, he thrust against it and stuffed a moan as Percy shuffled threw their drawer of toys. Nico stopped his thrusting when he saw Percy tun back to him, fighting against his heavy breathing and red face. 

Percy sat on the bed and started working on his hole again, he spit on it so for some make shift loose until he was gaping and Nico was whimpering, wanting to come but not being able to do it without Percy's command. His whole body jumped and he yelped as he felt the all to familiar toy being stuffed into his ass and then being left firmly in place, the tip of it just a centimeter away from his prostate. Percy was a big fan of plugs, knowing, of course, that Nico got off the best when his ass was getting the attention. Or his nipples. Or when a cock was shoved down his throat. Basically he liked whatever put him in a submissive position the best. Just like Percy thrived on anything that gave him control or dominance. Which made Nico the perfect partner for him. 

When the plug was in place and Nico was whimpering, fighting off tears of frustration, Percy rolled him onto his back and then placed a cock ring at his base, he fought his protests, knowing he deserved this punishment for not being on time for their play date. 

Percy picked him up and placed him down on his lap again, his cock was now on fire against Percy's leg, he needily thrust pathetically against Percy's thigh before the man adjusted him so he couldn't move like before. Due to the plug, his cheeks were now properly separated, so each cheek got a few seconds rest in between each slap. Nico screamed every number after he got to thirty, and when Percy was done, he was squirming and squealing and just a big red and spluttering mess. He flipped Nico around so he was sitting on his lap and unlocked the ring, immediately he came all over himself with a loud scream, his hips bucking wildly around so much he nearly fell off of Percy. He collapsed in Percy's arms, his whole body shaking.

"Mm," Percy hummed, he wiped a strip of Nico's cum off of his own arm and slid his finger into the younger mouth, smirking as Nico eagerly sucked the finger clean of his own cum, Percy then grasped Nico's face with a strong hand and kissed him hard. "Are you ready for our real play date now?" 

Nico looked up at him threw red rimmed and wet eyelashed eyes. "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and let me know if you want the second part


End file.
